Only Hope
by DarkMoon1301
Summary: She was losing herself in the music, focusing only on the correct notes. Music expressed that which could not always be said. She cared for Klaus. She truly did. But she couldn't tell him that just yet. There were too many variables.


**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or 'Only Hope' by Mandy Moore. **

**I suggest listening to the song if you have never heard it before. I just wanted some more Klaroline fluff!**

**DM1301**

Only Hope

Klaus had taken her back to his mansion after graduation. Caroline had surprised him when she requested to spend some time with him before he left for New Orleans. Who was he to deny her? So they were sitting in his big, lonely mansion in his drawing room, admiring his artwork. Well, she was admiring the artwork and he was admiring her.

Caroline had wanted to spend time with him before he left, that was true. She was liking the sweet side of Klaus she was seeing. It was refreshing. So here she was, staring at his many artworks. She had to admit, they were impressive.

"I think this one is my favorite," said Caroline, staring at a painting of a child running through a field. He was a young boy, not yet a man but not a child either. He was wearing simple clothes, and there was pure joy on his face. He was looking back as though he was calling to someone, although that person could not be seen in the painting.

Klaus smiled. That painting was one of his favorites, too. He stood next to her, hands clasped behind his back. "Why is that, love?"

Caroline looked pensive for a moment. "He looks... happy, carefree."

"He was." Caroline turned to look at him staring at the painting. He looked to her out of the corner of his eye and saw the question on her face. "Henrik was a happy boy. And he loved running. That meadow was one of his favorites, although it has since been built on." Klaus had a simple smile on his face.

"How did you know him?" she asked softly.

"He was my youngest brother. He died before we were turned into vampires." Klaus said very matter of fact. "He would have been a great man." He smiled, remembering his brother. This caught Caroline by surprise. She was used to menacing Klaus, angry Klaus, but not soft Klaus.

Caroline tentatively touched his arm, and he turned to see a soft look on her face. "I'm sorry he died. You must miss him." Klaus smiled a little at her.

"Yes, well, that is why I painted him. So do you have any artistic talents, love? Surely Miss Mystic Falls must have done something to leave an impression on the judges." Klaus smirked at her. Ah, here was a Klaus Caroline knew. She could handle this one.

"Well as a matter of fact, I do, though it is not as impressive as your painting Mr. van Gogh." Caroline laughed and Klaus grinned.

"I would very much like to know what it is you can do, sweetheart. As I have said before, you are more than a pretty face."

Caroline blushed. "Well for your information, I can play the piano and sing." Klaus raised his eyebrows. "What, is it that unbelievable?" She laugh.

"Merely unexpected, love. I don't suppose I could convince you to play for me? I quite enjoy music but I am not as skilled in the area myself." Klaus secretly hoped she would play for him. He was sure she could play and sing divinely. He would love to see this side of her.

Caroline debated it. She never really played or sang for anyone. There was the one time she sang for Matt, but that was it. "I suppose I could play one song for you." Klaus smiled and felt a little excitement. She was opening up to him, and he loved it. He turned to the side, and gestured towards the door in a gentlemanly fashion, and she brushed past him and walked to the main room where she knew the baby grand piano was, with him close behind.

She sat down at the piano. Klaus stood somewhat awkwardly behind her until she patted the space next to her, and he sat down. "So what will you play for me, love?" Caroline thought for a moment. She wanted the song to have meaning, to be something she truly felt for him. It was silly, but she wanted to make his heart flutter like he did to her.

"It's... It's a song that makes me think of you." Caroline didn't look at him as she spoke. Klaus was intrigued, and opened his mouth to make a snide comment, but didn't have time because Caroline started playing. Her fingers swiftly flew over the keys of the piano. Klaus was impressed so far. He didn't know she could play so well. She started singing.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again_

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope_

Klaus sat silently and listened. Her voice was angelic. He found himself committing every note to memory. He would treasure it for eternity. __

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing  
And laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
_I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope_

Caroline started playing and singing with more passion now. The song was building to this climax. She was losing herself in the music, focusing only on the correct notes. Music expressed that which could not always be said. She cared for Klaus. She truly did. But she couldn't tell him that just yet. There were too many variables. __

I give you my destiny  
I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope 

As she finished, Klaus just sat there. It was quite a sight to see the passion on Caroline's face. And she had said this song reminded her of him. Maybe she cared for him a bit more than she let on, and he wouldn't have to wait as long as he thought for her. Caroline looked at him timidly.

"Well, that's all I got," she nervously laughed.

"It was almost as beautiful as you," he said simply. Caroline blushed. "Thank you for sharing your gift with me, sweetheart. Your lovely voice will keep me company while I am in New Orleans." Caroline smiled, and rested her head on his shoulder. He stiffened, then relaxed as he realized that this felt good.

He would have to leave soon, but for now, he could enjoy this moment of tenderness between him and Caroline. If a future of this awaited him, he would definitely wait as long as it took for her to come to him.


End file.
